"Remembrances - Nyalla-Phon" (House Item)
Book Text This odd tome appears to be a chronicle of some sorts. You're not sure who, what, or where it's about, however. At first it appeared as if it was written in a different language, but the more you look at it, the more you realize it actually was transcribed in your native tongue this whole time. Unfortunately, most of the pages have been ripped out of the book. The two words on the cover of the book are "Remembrances - Nyalla-Phon." Aggregate Gathering, Hour 1: In attendance - Arisain, Biddledobbles, Dreggas, Grathok, Grij Menkols, Llylleaneans, The Mennoth, Night Tabards, Ondranicains, Ozradicains, Qiv, Tintintoran, Tygars, Wixlefathers, Vuls. In absentia - Crentooks, Thears, Zennic Horde. Aggregate Gathering, Hour 2: Tiva (The Mennoth) to host Grand Bazaar for next decade - two consent, twelve dissent, one abstain. Earthen Flow (Wixlefathers) to host Grand Bazaar - two consent, twelve dissent, one abstain. Silver Citadel (Arisain) to host Grand Bazaar - twelve consent, two dissent, one abstain. Aggregate Gathering, Hour 3: The Grathok insist on disrupting the peace again! Loudly clacking their claws will not speed this up, as the Chancellor keeps telling them. But will they listen? No! It's always about them, isn't it? Sheesh. Whose bright idea was it to let them join the Aggregate, anyways? Aggregate Gathering, Hour 4: Farmlands will no longer encroach upon the shores of the Tintintoran's home - nine consent, two dissent, three abstain. Bronze can be used for weapons only during the bi-annual rise of the Zennic Horde - four consent, three dissent, eight abstain. The Arisain shall continue to guide the Aggregate for the next decade - fourteen consent, zero dissent, one abstain. Aggregate Gathering, Hour 5: Here they go again! Clack-clack-clack! Stubborn to the core, I tell you! How can I keep the minutes of the gathering with all that racket! I am right about to stuff my trunk in my ears if they don't quiet down! Well, it's about time! The Arisain themselves have finally soothed those lobster-headed fools. Hopefully we can get back to business. Aggregate Gathering, Hour 6: Decay magic to be outlawed - nine consent, five dissent, zero abstain. Death magic to be outlawed - twelve consent, two dissent, zero abstain. All magic to be outlawed - one consent, thirteen dissent, one abstain. Aggregate Gathering, Hour 7: This is something to tell my grandchildren about. Never do you see the Arisain vote on anything. They just hover there by gently flapping their feathered wings, making sure everyone's voice is heard during the Gathering. You know, I've heard those ethereal women hated Death and Decay magic, but I didn't realize how much! Wow... to see them actually cast a vote. Amazing! Aggregate Gathering, Hour 8: Lengthening the Lower Wall (Grij Menkols) - twelve consent, two dissent, one abstain. Excavating the Western Spires (Dreggas) - seven consent, seven dissent, one abstain (No Accord - 12th Casting). Full Aggregate investigation of the Shadowed Tower - one consent, thirteen dissent, one abstain. Aggregate Gathering, Hour 9: They're at it again!!! That incessant clacking! Just because their Shadowed Tower resolution didn't pass (again, mind you), they think they can annoy us into doing it? Look! Even the Vuls are upset, and that takes one heck of a lot of effort. Oh. Great. Now the Arisain are going to let them speak. Wonderful. Now we'll be here for hours listening to their tall tales about that tower. Credits Category:Shadowed Man Lore